1. Field of the Invention
Dual cutter boring heads are known in the machine tool art, and wherein the cutters--disposed in diametrally opposed relation--are mounted on slides carried on a rotary body. However, the mechanisms provided to effect adjustment of the slides and cutters thereon has frequently been unsatisfactory in that extremely precise settings of the cutters could not be attained and as modern machining practices demand. Also, the manner of mounting the tool-holding slides did not always maintain them against undesirable loose play. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to avoid such problems.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 402,394; 767,036; 1,392,203; 1,813,668; 1,883,810; 2,223,041; 3,456,531; 3,702,611 and 3,902,386 represent the most relevant prior art known to applicants.
The above prior art--considered singly or together--does not anticipate, nor suggest as obvious, the particular structure and function of the herein-claimed dual cutter boring head, and applicants have no knowledge of any prior art disclosing such particular structure and its function.